Danielle Peazer
Danielle Claire Peazer is an English professional dancer and model. She is currently the face of Bic Soleil razors and Reebok Women UK. She dated Liam Payne from April 2011. After a brief split in 2012, they dated again until May 2013. Background Danielle's background is Italian, English and Guyanese. She has an older sister named Sarah. Danielle studied for two years at the English National ballet School.Danielle Peazer, Dancer. Dancers Pro. Retrieved June 19, 2012. She is professionally trained in classical ballet, but has also studied tap and modern dancing.@DaniellePeazer. Twitter. Style of dance. June 7, 2012. Career Danielle has been working in the commercial dance industry since 2007. She has danced for many artists such as JLS, Jessie J, Leona Lewis, Kylie, Taio Cruz and LMFAO. She danced at The 2012 BRIT Awards during My Heart Skips a Beat for Olly Murs. In 2013, she appeared in Katy Perry's Unconditionally music video. Danielle was a volleyball cheerleader during the London 2012 Olympics.@DaniellePeazer. Twitter. Confirming appearance at the London 2012 Olympics. May 30, 2012. She is currently a model for BIC Razors and Reebok Women UK. Danielle also launched her own fragrance and makeup line in 2016, called Young and Gifted. Relationship with Liam Payne Danielle and Liam met in 2010 on The X Factor while he was a contestant and she was a background dancer. Danielle confirmed they were dating on Twitter in April 2011. They attended V Festival with Louis and Eleanor in 2012. She returned to the UK to participate in the 5k Race for Life in Enfield. Danielle and her team raised over £1,000 in sponsorships by promoting the event on Twitter.Race for Life. Team Power Rangers. In September 2012, rumors surfaced that Peazer and Payne had broken up, which was subsequently confirmed by Liam. In late 2012, however, they reunited again and bought a dog, Loki, together. Sugarscape. Sugarscape.com. They split permanently in May 2013. Sugarscape. Sugarscape.com. In February 2016, Danielle confirmed she and Liam were still good friends, stating "Yeah, we still support each other. It's nice. It's been three years now since we split up, so it's been a long time. We had a great time together and we're both very happy supporting each other, so I think we're all good for the minute."Feb 2016 In July 2016, Danielle was asked to comment on Liam's relationship with Cheryl Cole. She stated "Love is love. Happiness is happiness. You just want people to be happy. They both seem happy, obviously I don't know her but I'm happy for them. I wasn't shocked when it came out because they're in the same industry. Maybe if he started going out with Teresa May, I'd be like 'Woah!' That would be a shock. I'm five years older than him so I know that he maybe has a thing for age gaps. I mean look at her, I'd go out with her!"2016 Interview Gallery liam-payne-and-danielle-peazer-1316086979-view-1.jpg|2011. tumblr_meme2yLkte1rck7mqo2_1280.jpg|V Festival 2012. take2.jpg|2012. payne585.jpg|2013. article-2242127-1652EAD7000005DC-428_634x930.jpg|2013. 318F3C5400000578-3466533-image-m-74_1456533024286.jpg|2013. Trivia *She has peace, love, and happiness symbols tattooed on her wrist.@DaniellePeazer. Twitter. Confirming tattoos. April 21, 2012. *She appeared as a dancer in Jessie J's "Do It Like A Dude" music video. External Links Danielle does not have Tumblr or Formspring, and her Facebook is private. *daniellepeazer.com — Official website *@DaniellePeazer — Official Twitter *@dcp1006 — Official Instagram *@DaniellePeazer — Official Keek References Category:People Category:British people Category:Romantic Category:Liam's relationships Category:Dancer